Conventionally, business interactions for doctors and lawyers and other appointment based services tend to be in-person, such as in the doctor's office or at a particular venue. However, due to the increase in cell phone usage there is also, in turn, an increase in the amount of phone calls that service-based professionals endure due to their patients' or clients'needs. In reality, the professional service providers are spending large amounts of time on the phone without any way to bill for the phone calls especially for those that involve services to their clients'.
Phone calls may be generated via a landline telephone or via a mobile station or cell phone. Calls may be received and transmitted during non-working hours and in places away from the desk and/or computer of the professional service provider persons. As a result, The consultations, advice or other services shared between the service providing professional and their clients' may go unnoted, undocumented and/or unbilled for services rendered.